


I'm Coming for You - Part Four

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: I'm Coming for You [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, The Purge - Fandom, The Purge AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Assault, F/M, Gun Violence, Language, Torture, Violence, brock being a dick, threats of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Bucky comes face to face with his past as the day of The Purge slowly comes to close. Will he save you? Will the baby survive?





	I'm Coming for You - Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Request from the very lovely @buckyscrystalqueen || Marvel Angst Bingo @marvelangstbingo
> 
> Request: Bucky x Reader based on The Purge where every year you’re prepared for the Purge with your husband but one year, you get caught outside and Bucky has to come find you.
> 
> Square Filled: Dystopian AU
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Violence, Language, Assault, Threat of Sexual Assault, Brock being a dick, Gun Violence, Torture
> 
> A/N: I had intended to do an epilogue but I realized it would fit better in the chapter itself. A little bit of a flashback but this will be the final chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope it was worth it! I’ve only seen the first Purge and it has been a while. I hope this fits into the universe. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

  “Any change?” you ask holding tight to Bucky’s hand.

  Dr. Cho smiles looking at his chart from the computer, “His vitals are strong and the swelling on his brain has gone down.”

 “Is he ever going to wake up? Please be honest with me it’s been four weeks.”

  “I can’t say for certain Y/N. I really wish I had a definitive answer for you, but I don’t. I will say things look good for him.”

  “Has Tony been in touch about his prosthetic?”

  “It’s ready for him when he wakes up,” Dr. Cho’s hand rests on your shoulder. “You have to think of yourself as well as the baby Y/N. Perhaps a nice bath and a full night of sleep would be beneficial. How do you think Bucky would react seeing you this way?”

  “I can’t leave him alone.”

  “Then I’ll sit with him while you rest,” Steve replies from the doorway. “Peggy and Natasha are waiting to make sure you stay in bed.”

  “Steve,” you begin but stop before breaking down again clutching his hand. “This is my entire fault! He broke his vow and killed. I know what that’ll do to him. Not to mention when he realizes what he lost. It’s all on me. I should have canceled that appointment. I knew the Purge was coming and I walked right into their trap.”

  Steve’s kneeling next to you letting you wrap your arms around his neck as you sob. He doesn’t know what to say because he knows you won’t listen anyway. Right now you need to grieve and he has to be strong for you and for Bucky. Buck would do the same for him if the roles were reversed. Steve comforts you as Peggy and Natasha arrive to take you upstairs to your bedroom to do as Dr. Cho recommended. She goes over Bucky’s chart with Steve and then leaves for the night. Steve takes Y/N’s seat and leans over his hands clasped under his chin.

  “If you can hear me, Buck, I need you to wake up. She’s a mess without you. I should have gone with you. I know that and I know you do too. Just wake up you stubborn son of a bitch!” Steve takes a deep breath not expecting to have such an outburst. He calms himself and keeps his eyes on his friend. He feels helpless to Bucky and you but right now it’s all he can do.

##  **THE PURGE – THAT NIGHT**

Bucky fires the gun but only manages to graze the back of Rollins’ head. It’s enough to bleed but not kill. The man instantly returns fire and Bucky backs away as he hears you scream again a door slamming.

   “You hear that Barnes?” Rollins calls. “Brock’s about to have a piece of your girl! Then I’m going to kill you and have a piece myself.”

  “Sergeant Barnes, surrender now and we’ll let the girl go,” Bucky recognizes Pierce’s voice.

  “You let her go first and you can have me.”

  It gets quiet as a door opens. Bucky can hear you crying and his stomach sours. He hopes Brock didn’t have time but he can’t dwell on how he has failed you until you’re back home on the farm safe. He hears shuffling when Brock steps out into the hallway using you as a human shield. Your face is bruised and the only clothes you have left are your underwear. Your shirt and bra are gone but your arms are wrapped tightly around you even as tears cascade down your face.

  “Buck,” your voice sounds broken as Brock cocks the gun before pressing it to the side of your head.

  “Baby I’m so sorry,” Bucky lowers his gun. Brock knew he would and he moves his gun shooting Bucky’s upper arm. Bucky lets out an animalistic scream as Brock shoves you back into Rollins’ arms. Bucky drops his gun running straight at Brock who catches him throwing him against the wall.

  Meanwhile, you hear the sounds of the fight as you struggle against Rollins’ large arms. Eventually, he pushes you to the ground pulling your hands behind you tightly, “Calm down you stupid bitch!”

  “Go fuck yourself,” you growl when you hear Bucky scream. “Bucky!”

  “Will you kill her already?” Pierce growls. At that moment the window smashes in someone kicking Rollins off you. You look up to find a man with white paint on his face. He pushes you behind him before leaping at Pierce knocking the gun away as he tackles the older man. Rollins is moving to grab his gun but you grab it first. Without even thinking you squeeze the trigger shooting the man between his eyes. His body falls and then suddenly Brock is thrown into the room. He looks like he got his ass kicked when Bucky stumbles through the door to see you holding the gun and the man who leaped through the window holding down Pierce.

  Bucky is bloody but you drop the gun immediately wrapping your arms around him. The arm Brock shot doesn’t move and you don’t even want to imagine what that could mean. Bucky looks up at the man who saved you, “Are you T’Challa?”

  “I am. Are you alright?”

  “Not sure,” Bucky shrugs using his able hand to cup your face. “Baby, are you okay?”

  “Now that you’re here I’m fine.”

  “Did he touch you?”

  You shake your head pressing your forehead to his when Pierce speaks up, “Poor Barnes. How’s that arm?”

  “Hurts like hell,” Bucky steps past you to kneel eye-level with Dr. Pierce. “I should kill you right here.”

  “You should but you won’t. Want to know why?”

  “Bucky!” T’Challa growls. You freeze when an arm wraps around your neck pulling you back against a hard body.

  “Let her go Rumlow,” Bucky orders as his body moves into a defensive position. “We’re done.”

  “I’m not done by a long shot,” he licks up your cheek putting the gun under your chin. “I wonder how long it will take you to get over her death Bucky.”

  “I love you Bucky!” he looked at you in alarm when you threw your head back hard feeling the crack of Rumlow’s nose. Bucky was on you in an instant pulling the gun away and pushing you from Brock’s reach. You land against the wall watching as Bucky wrestles with Rumlow in horror. Bucky’s left arm isn’t working at all so he only has one arm to fight. Pierce is fighting against T’Challa knocking the man to the ground. You’re stuck not sure what to do until you look up seeing Bucky using his bad arm to lock around Rumlow’s neck.

 Bucky looks up at you as Rumlow struggles from the hold but Bucky’s good arm holds tight to the wrist of his bad. His eyes are filled with pain, “I’m so sorry Y/N. I love you.”

 You realize too late what he’s doing when he suddenly jerks backward out of the window T’Challa came through. A moment he’s there the next he’s gone taking Brock with him. You rush down the stairs too afraid to look out of the window. The sound of the gunshot doesn’t even startle you as you rush out onto the street.

 A young woman kneels beside Bucky his head on her lap where blood seeps from his nose. His eyes are closed and the rhythmic rise of his chest of slow. Tears blind you as you crash to your knees. Warmth suddenly wraps around you and you look up to see T’Challa draping a blanket around your shoulders. It’s then you see Brock his neck at a weird angle and his eyes lifeless. You don’t even feel bad for the relief that you feel.

  “I’m Shuri,” the girl speaks. “T’Challa is my brother and we will keep you safe until this is over.”

  “Is he? Is he dying?” you touch Bucky gently just wanting to feel him.

  “I don’t think so. That man there took the brunt of the fall.”

  “Good. He was evil,” you don’t even look back at the man.

  Before another word is said the resounding sounds of the sirens announcing the end of the Purge begins ringing throughout the city. You break down one hand on your stomach and the other on Bucky’s hand. T’Challa sits next to you while Shuri checks Bucky over revealing that she is in medical school. Meanwhile, you sit ignoring the pain that is slowly creeping over you as the adrenaline begins to subside. You can hear the sounds of ambulances in the distance but the fear they will be too late is present in your mind. You can’t lose Bucky because you need him and he needs to know he’s going to be a dad.

##  **NOW**

   Steve wakes up when Peggy takes the seat next to him. She pulls him over so he can rest on her chest, “I think it’s time you got some sleep as well.”

  “I will when Y/N comes back.”

  “And he says I’m a stubborn son of a bitch,” Steve and Peggy both freeze before slowly looking up to the man in the hospital bed. Bucky’s eyes are open he just looks exhausted.

  “Well was I wrong?”

  Bucky sucks in a breath moaning, “No comment. Is Y/N okay? The baby?”

  “You know about the baby?” Peggy asks confused.

  “Long story but I do.  Are they okay?”

  “They’re both fine Buck. She’s just as stubborn as you are. It was a miracle the baby survived but the baby’s heartbeat is strong and Y/N’s even showing a bit now,” Peggy lets him know with a warm smile.

  Bucky huffs out a sound of discomfort but nods, “And my arm?”

  “They couldn’t save it, Buck. Where you were shot and the fall it had to be amputated,” Steve can’t look at his friend. “But Tony already has something for you. It’s a new prosthetic that is more lifelike.”

 “I can’t talk about that right now Steve. Will you get Y/N? I just need to see her.”

 “I’ll get her you boys talk,” Peggy kisses Steve’s cheek and then leans over to kiss Buck’s. She strides out of the room leaving the boys to themselves.

  “I thought I’d lost her. I felt so close and so far away Stevie.”

  “I should have gone with you Bucky. If I had any clue that Rumlow or Pierce was involved I’d be there.”

  “I know you would’ve, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

  “Bucky?” both spun at your quiet voice. You had your hands protectively over your stomach and fresh tears covered your cheeks.

  Steve stood up watching Bucky’s own face gather with tears as he held his good arm up, “Come here, momma.”

  You moved quickly crawling into the bed carefully as not to hurt Bucky. You kissed him first before lying down beside him your head on his chest, “I love you Bucky Barnes. I can’t lose you.”

   Bucky couldn’t speak he just did the only thing he knew to do to calm you down. His hand covered your head and smoothed down his fingers combing your hair. You looked up at him so afraid you’d never be able to look into his stormy blue eyes again. He looked broken but together you’d get through this.

##  **DELIVERY ROOM WAITING AREA**

  Surprisingly Steve was the calm one of the group. Peggy, Tony, Pepper, Clint, and even stoic Natasha were taking turns pacing the waiting room. You’d gone into labor early and with Bucky trying to adapt to the new prosthetic it was a learning curve for everyone. Thankfully Steve and Peggy were prepared to help and thanks to their new acquaintances in town, Shuri and T’Challa, the streets were cleared as Steve spun into the emergency room. Shuri and T’Challa vowed to return when baby Barnes made their appearance although they refused to give contact numbers assuring Steve they’d know. Steve really liked them.

  “Seriously it’s been almost twenty-three hours. Just give her a damn c-section,” Sam bellows as he steps back into the waiting room with the coffee order.

  “Calm down Sam. You all don’t need to wait. I’m sure it will be a matter of time,” Sam tried to reassure the little family when a nurse walked out.

  “Barnes family?”

  Everyone stood but Steve pressed through towering over the nurse whose name was Darcy according to her nametag, “Hi Darcy we are all their family.”

 “I’ve got to say I’m jealous. Any who I can only take two back at a time. Draw straws and we’ll go,” she smiled waving to the large double doors.

  “Steve and Peggy,” Pepper took charge pushing the couple towards the nurse. “No arguing just go.”

  Peggy slipped her hand into Steve’s following Darcy through the doors and down the labyrinth like halls of the hospital. Eventually, she came to a stop outside of a birthing suite, “Okay wash your hands and go on in. If they need anything just ring the bell.”

  They went in closing the door behind them. Both could hear a soft humming but when they opened the curtain you were sound asleep in the bed a slight smile still covering your lips. But the voice wasn’t yours. Bucky looked up his hair tied back with a little blue bundle in his arms. True to his word the prosthetic Tony had fitted Bucky with did look natural and despite the unease he’d had in learning to use it now it didn’t seem to matter.

  “Stevie, Peggy, come meet JB,” Bucky looks like a man reborn. The pain he’d carried since The Purge seemed to vanish.

  “JB?” Peggy asks taking the little one into his arms.

 “James Buchanan Barnes the Second,” you answer sleepily as Bucky takes a seat on the bed reaching for your hand. He picks it up kissing it softly before both of you turn your attention back to your guests.

  “Another Bucky,” Steve smiles looking down at the precious boy in Peggy’s arms.

  “Believe me I know. Pray for me, okay?” you tease giggling.

  “Ahh, someone still has pain meds in her system.”

  “Yeah, I’m in heaven,” you close your eyes the smile returning.

  “How’s it feel being a Dad, Bucky?” Steve asks earnestly. Peggy has been hinting that she’s ready to start a family.

  “I don’t know Steve. Scared? Excited? All I know is that I’ve been a wreck since that night when I almost lost her, but as soon as I heard his cries I knew for sure that she was okay and our son was okay. I guess most of what I feel now is hope.”

  “Hope is good Bucky. Hope is good.” The rest of the guests moved in and out visiting until Bucky was as tired as you were. The nurses took JB back for one night of observation to allow you both to sleep at least until he needed to be fed. Bucky held you in his arms and the hope he felt sprang again. You’d both survived and with God, as his witness, you’d never be hurt like that again nor would your son.

  “Hey, Doll, wanna get married?”

  “Is this because we just had a baby?”

  “No, not at all. It’s about time you became a Barnes officially.”

 “I couldn’t agree more. I love you Bucky.”

 “I love you too, Y/N Barnes,” Bucky kissed you and you couldn’t deny how good that sounded. You snuggled in feeling warm and held Bucky’s hands in yours. He was still shy of the prosthetic but you hoped between you and JB everything would be okay. Months ago you didn’t think you’d last the night to get here, but like the hero you knew he was, he saved you. You don’t know what you did to deserve Bucky Barnes, but you would be ever thankful you found one another.


End file.
